


Jaime's New Friend

by PtAtomic78



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Dyslexia, F/M, High School, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78
Summary: Jaime struggles reading and writing sometimes, due to undiagnosed Dyslexia and a fear of unacceptance especially from his father Tywin. But so far he's gotten by with a lot of hard work and help from his sister Cersei but a new girl comes to the school who almost immediately realises his problem. Will she let everyone know his secret or will she be just as good a confidant as his twin sister?





	Jaime's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on the bus on the way home from a university thing yesterday and I wrote it immediately. It's very small and hints at future Margaery/Jaime. It's just a little first time one shot for Game of Thrones dedicated to my good boi Jaime Lannister. I want to give a thank you to ShipperofTrashyShips for always encouraging me to write what I feel like and to be more confident. You're such a star fam and I love you so much because you're so cool! <3

Jaime always did chemistry with his twin sister Cersei as his lab partner. He was comfortable with that. Cersei wouldn’t say anything when he took extra time to read over instructions because some words he struggled to register, especially new words. Words he was used to were easier to process than new words and when it came to chemical equations and instructions about using different chemicals, his mind was toyed with. He could do the work, he needed some patience. Cersei knew and understood that. So he wasn’t rushed and they worked together well, what with them being twins and just having a great bond with each other. 

But the new girl Margaery came to class one day, the same day that their new chemistry teacher: Miss Melisandre. Jaime was so busy taking in the sight of the light brown haired new student, and admiring the beautiful smile that she had, that he did not realise at first his new teacher was telling everyone to stand up.

“You,” Miss Melisandre barked at him. 

Jaime's headshot round to see her standing there. The red haired woman. “Did I not tell you and your fellow students fo stand or did you not hear me? I wasn’t informed I had a deaf student.”

“Did they at least inform you that I was handsome?” Jaime asked.

“Everyone line up at the back of the class!” ordered Miss Melisandre. Jaime grabbed his things as Cersei and everyone else grabbed theirs to go to the back of the class. “With your previous teacher Mr Qyburn in hospital, I will be handling his classes and one thing I’ve noticed is that you’ve all been allowed to sit where you like. That won’t be happening now. I’ll put you into pairs to sit where I tell and that will be your lab partner too.”

She picked up a clipboard and pointed to a desk at the front near her desk, “Cersei Lannister you can sit here with Eddard Stark.”

“I would prefer to stay seated with my brother,” Cersei said, hoping to keep her and Jaime together for lab work. She was the only one who knew he struggled to read. Not even their father or mother did, he was so self conscious. 

“Do I look like I care? Sit with your brother at home,” commented Melisandre as Eddard Stark was already sitting down at the desk.

Cersei gave Melisandre a look as she walked past her, a look that said it wasn’t over. Melisandre began to pair a few more people, getting to Jaime. “Jaime Lannister, you can sit at the back of this class with Margaery Tyrell. I wasn’t sure who to pair you with and she’s new,” said Melisandre. 

Jaime tried not to hesitate as he went to join the new girl while was she walked to the desk he’d be sitting with at. She smiled, patting the chair next to her encouragingly. Jaime gave a look to Melisandre before walking over to the desk. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite, much,” winked Margaery Tyrell. 

She was gorgeous and as class went on, Jaime discovered she was clever. But she wasn’t Cersei, cersei knew he needed help. So the next class when they went to the labs to dog a project, he felt guilty when he stared for three minutes, trying to read one word. But he couldn’t ask her what it said. She’d think he was stupid, she’d make fun of him, everyone would know and then his father would; his father would be angry that his son struggled to read, he could just imagine the conversation. 

“Jaime are you alright?” Margaery asked, putting a hand on his arm. “Do you know what you’re doing?” 

“Umm...my eyes are a little blurry today. I didn’t sleep well and I think I’ve a migraine coming on,” he said suddenly thinking of an excuse. “One of of these words I can barely make out.” 

“Oh that’s mercaptoethanol. 2 mercaptoethanol to be precise. Don’t worry Jaime, I’m here to help you. We’re partners right? You can help me set the apparatus up?” 

“Yes,” he said and smiled. That would be his excuse for the day but he couldn’t keep using that everyday he had lab work with her. 

\---

“Do you want to go do our laboratory report together?” offered Margaery as they walked out after the lab. “The library is quite cosy for doing work.” 

“Ummm, I…” he began. “I actually think I want to go home.” 

“Go home? Oh your migraine is it getting worse?”

“A little. My head isn’t hurting but I’m ‘getting visual upsets,” he said. 

“Of course,” she said. “Do you drive?”

“I drove here but I share a car with my sister,” he said. “I think I could get her to take me home.”

“Why don’t I take you?” offered Margaery. 

“It’s fine,” said Jaime a little more firmly. “I think I’ll walk instead.” 

She looked at him as he walked away, watching him toss some keys to his sister. 

\---

“How are you feeling?” Joanna Lannister asked Jaime later on that night when she came into his room with something to eat. 

“A little better.” 

“It’s not like you to get migraines. You let me know if they become more frequent or worse in severity.”

“I think it was just the lights. I want to drop out of chemistry.” 

 

“Last week it was English you wanted to drop out of. Jaime you want to drop out of a subject every week. Is something wrong? If you're struggling we can find a way to help you; perhaps a tutor.” 

“A tutor won’t help and I don’t want to talk about it,” said Jaime. He’d said too much already. “I just hate school.”

He did. He hated school. He wasn’t allowed to play football anymore because his scores were so bad and his scores were so bad because they never gave him enough time for tests to do them. 

Cersei walked into Jaime’s room with her own tray of dinner. “Cersei aren’t you eating downstairs?” asked Joanna. 

“Jaime and I have homework to do,” said Cersei. “We can do it here.” 

Cersei was going to help Jaime do his lab report. Well help him write it anyway. Jaime had a good vocabulary like she did, it was writing and reading that he struggled with. 

\---

Cersei walked into Melisandre’s class room the next morning before class, finding her in the middle of writing something up. “I want to be paired with my brother again.”

“It’s been quite obvious you’re carrying your brother’s work in this class and most others. While I have no say in what happens in your other classes,I do here. I’m doing you a favour.”

“Don’t you dare say you’re doing me a favor!” snapped Cersei. “I want to be working with my brother!”

“No” was all Melisandre said. Cersei clenched her fist and walked away out of the classroom. 

\---

Jaime sat next to Margaery who smiled at him as soon as he sat down. “You feeling better today?” 

He didn’t say anything he just looked on, doing his best to takes notes as Melisandre began to discuss the next subject they were doing. At one point though he had to put his hand up and ask her to repeat something. 

“Ask your sister to let you see her notes later, since you two like to work together so much,” said Melisandre before continuing. 

He didn’t even get a break in embarrassment when he went to English and was first to be asked to read from the book. He usually was never asked to read. Margaery leaned back as she watched Jaime read, a few people sighing and giving him the words as he struggled. After school Margaery ran up to him while he was on the way to his car. “Jaime Lannister! Wait!” she said. 

“I need to get home,” he said quickly. 

“Really? Do you have a curfew?”

“Something like that.”

“I thought you liked me,” she said. 

“I need to go home and do my homework.”

“I’ll come with you. We can work together. We can be homework partners too as well as lab partners.”

“You seem really nice and all… and i’m sure are a quality person to spend time with but…”

“You struggle to read don’t you?” she asked. “That’s alright, I can read very fast. We can work together.”

Jaime swallowed and she stepped closer. “It’s alright, Jaime Lannister. You don’t need to explain anything.”

He looked away, embarrassed and she caressed his cheek, making him swallow again as he turned to look at her. Only his sister knew he struggled to read, but here this girl had worked it out and she wasn’t making fun of him or angry at him. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me in chemistry.”

“I’m sorry you think that I’m stuck with you. I wanted to sit next to you as soon as I walked into the class. You looked so handsome,” she replied. “When I see something I want, I like to get it.” 

“I’m something you want?” he asked amused. “You’re…”

“Wanting to get to know the most handsome boy in the school, now take me home with you,” she said and leaned up to him to kiss his cheek. He took her hand and led her to his car, knowing that Cersei would be getting a ride home with another student that night. He felt a little better that he had another friend he could trust. He was less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Would anyone want to see more from Margaery/Jaime from this one shot? Let me know!


End file.
